lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Murtaugh
Carrie Murtaugh is the youngest child and daughter of Roger and Trish Murtaugh, the younger sister of Rianne and Nick Murtaugh, and the sister-in-law of Sergeant Lee Butters. Biography Carrie is a well-mannered girl, who is very adamant about listening to her parents about certain things. Knowing that her dad is a police officer, she doesn't want to get into any trouble that Roger may not be able to handle. She enjoys rap music and demonstrates it with Nick, in the first film, while Rianne is feeling so in love with Riggs, to which Rianne gets onto her and Nick about. She is also shown to have a sense of humor, as in the fourth film, while she and Nick are attending college, they ask for more money to buy "booze, hookers, drugs, contraceptives, and support for O.J. Simpson," but they don't really mean it like that. Lethal Weapon In the beginning, Carrie is seen celebrating her dad's 50th Birthday with her mom, sister and brother by presenting him with a cake and singing "Happy birthday" to him while he's in the bathtub. When her brother Nick leaves for school without her, Carrie tells her dad and her older sister Rianne volunteers to take her to school instead. Carrie also tells her sister that her New Year's Eve dress is beautiful. The next day in the evening, Carrie sees her dad pull up in the driveway and goes outside with her friends to which her dad picks her up and tells her friends to go home. Carrie then meets her dad's new partner Martin Riggs (asking her dad "Is that a crook?") and she seems to like him. She introduces Martin to her mother. At dinner, Carrie and Nick make fun of their sister Rianne, whom they notice has a crush on their dad's new partner, and they make up a rap about it to which Carrie sings "My name is Carrie, I'm no fairy. My Sister's Cherrie. She's In Love with a guy named Martin". And Rianne tells her sister and brother to stop it. And when Roger tries to make up his own rap about being a father, Carrie tells her dad that he needs some help. The next evening, when Roger and Riggs come home looking for the bad guy who kidnapped Rianne, they spot Trish, Carrie and Nick upstairs to which Trish tells the kids to get back into their rooms to which Carrie does, obeying her mom. Carrie doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film but her voice is heard off screen as she is trying to catch her cat Burbank who is being chased by Riggs' dog Sam at Christmas Dinner. In a deleted scene, after Rianne was kidnapped by the bad guys of Shadow Company, Carrie is seen with Riggs she asks him if he and her dad are going to get Rianne back to which he tells her that they will. Lethal Weapon 2 In the second movie, Carrie is seen gathering with her parents, siblings, Riggs and Rianne's new boyfriend George at her house to watch Rianne's commercial. Carrie asks her mom if they're taping the commercial, to which her mom tells her they are. When Carrie learns that her dad is eating a tunafish sandwhich, she tells him that he can't eat tuna because it kills dolphins and that he just killed Flipper. When Rianne's commercial comes on, Carrie watches her sister on TV, impressed, but when the commercial explains about condoms Carrie's dad covers her eyes with his right hand and turns the TV off and tells Trish to take Carrie and Nick upstairs. Carrie then tells her dad that she learns about it everyday in human development class, which makes her dad disturbed and her mom tells her and Nick to get upstairs, to which they both do. Carrie doesn't appear throughout the rest of the movie after that, although after the ambush on Roger and Trish that same night, Trish takes the kids to her sister's house in Bellflower for protection until everything is fine. Lethal Weapon 3 In the third movie, Carrie appears in the kitchen holding her new Westie puppy and when Riggs comes by, he tells her good morning and gives her a kiss on the cheek. A couple of days later, after the shooting incident between Roger and Darryl, Carrie is seen doing her homework with Nick's help and listening to music on her headphone set. In the end, Carrie is seen celebrating her dad's retirement with her mom and sister and brother, to which he tells them he can't retire. Trish then shooes Carrie, her siblings, and Leo (who came by to see Roger) out the door. Lethal Weapon 4 In the fourth film, Carrie appears in a smaller role along with her brother. It is revealed that they both have graduated High School at some point previously and are now attending college. They first appear at their parents' house eating Chinese breakfast with the Hong Family and when Martin and Lorna come over they invite Lorna to breakfast to which she accepts. When Nick and Carrie are preparing to leave to go back to their college campus, they beg their dad for money to which their dad gives them money and tells them to make good grades. After Wah Sing Ku and the Triads kidnapped the Hongs and overpowered Riggs and Murtaugh, and tied them, Rianne, Trish, and Lorna up and set the house is set on fire, Nick and Carrie rush home to be with their parents, after they were cut loose and set free by Ping, who hid to avoid capture. Also there, Nick and Carrie are introduced to Sgt. Lee Butters, who is actually married to Rianne, making him their brother-in-law and the father of Rianne's baby that's on the way. In the end of the film, Carrie appears with her family for a photo with her older sister's and Lorna's new babies, and the rest of the family, and Riggs, Leo and Captain Murphy. Behind the scenes Carrie is played by Ebonie Smith in all four films. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lethal Weapon characters Category:Lethal Weapon 2 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 3 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 4 characters Category:Females Category:Murtaugh Family Category:African-Americans